powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendall Morgan
Kendall Morgan is the proprietor and lead scientist of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. After Albert retires and gives Purple Energem to the Dino Charge Rangers, she later acquires it and becomes the new Dino Charge Purple Ranger II. Based on previously released toys and roll calls, she can also be referred to as the Plesiosaurus Power Ranger Purple II. Character History Not much is known about her past except that at some point Kendall came across Keeper and the two collaborated to track down the Energems. Kendall is in charge of the thriving Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. She is frequently accompanied by her assistants Chase Randall and Koda for paleontological digs. She is also frequently pestered by waitress Shelby Watkins for dig-related work. Kendall created a robot to locate Energems within a specific area. She organized for the Rangers to encounter Sledge and perhaps find an opening to steal back the Purple Energem. However, Keeper gets entangled in the crossfire and is captured. Kendall stows away in one of Sledge's pods to save him. While in Sledge's ship, Kendall disguises herself in a hazard suit. She takes the opportunity to steal the Energem back, only to be captured when she disrupts the intruder alert to protect Tyler and Shelby who have arrived on the Plesio Zord. She is taken into custody and brought to the same room that they are holding Keeper. Using some nearby acid, Kendall manages to escape from Sledge along with Keeper, but upon descending through the hole she created, they find themselves face to face with two Spikeballs. Kendall fights them off with a nearby pipe to protect the handcuffed Keeper, but is quickly backed into a corner. Kendall feels the sensation of the Energem in her pocket and upon taking it out, to her surprise, bonds with it, instantly turning her into the new Purple Ranger. Kendall rescues Keeper with the arrival of Shelby and Tyler, and together with Shelby they escape Sledge's ship with Plesio Charge Megazord and help defeat Sledge's newest monster. Personality Kendall is confident, direct, and rarely gets emotional. She has a serious demeanor and doesn't make friends easily. Deep inside, she's a bit lonely, and starts to learn the deeper meaning of friendship as she comes to respect and understand her Ranger family. She isn't as forceful as a "commander," but she's more insistent than a friend. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion Dino Charge Purple Ranger - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #9 - Plesio Charger (Plesiosaurus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Com Zords * Plesio Zord * Dino Cycle - Super Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #9 - Plesio Charger (Plesiosaurus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Com Zords * Plesio Zord * Dino Cycle }} Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * She is the first female Purple Ranger in the Power Rangers franchise, and the third overall after RJ and Albert. * Her serving as a technical adviser is similar to Billy in Power Rangers Zeo and Hayley from ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder''. * Her surname is the same as that of ''Lost Galaxy'''s Kendrix, however when asked about it at San Diego Comic Con, executive producer Chip Lynn said there was no relation between them, adding that he hadn't even realized the similarity of the names. * Coincidentally, both characters are the only female Rangers to wear glasses. * She is the only Dino Charge Ranger that instantly morphed when first bonding with an Energem. * Early casting sides listed her name as "Kiera." See also References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Purple Ranger Category:PR Civilians Category:PR Allies Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Female PR Rangers